The Daughter of Hera
by Daughterofhera01
Summary: Her life pretty much sucks. Jackie has been chased by monsters her whole life ,and is forced to leave he only family because of it. She has no love for any of the gods but then is thrown into Camp-Halfblood? What will she do? Will she find out who her mother is? I do not own PJ&O. And rated T for some language and that I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYYY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO KEEP THE FLAMS DOWN A BIT! AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY! ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY! I SAID ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I will not say it!**

**Percy: Say it or I'll tell Zeus you are ALIVE!**

**Me: you wouldn't dare!**

**Annabeth: Oh, he would…**

**Me: FINE! FINE! I DON'T OWN PJ&O!**

Chapter 1- I hate my life

Well, my life just about sucks. That is about what sums up my life, it sucks. My name is Jackie; I don't really know my last name…is that sad? I think it is. And right now I'm running for my life for about the 70th time this year. Now, I'm used to the whole weird monsters are chasing me thing. But this year was the absolute WORSE! I finally turned 17 and I was going to leave my family. Now don't get me wrong, I love my family to death, I would do anything for them. Which is exactly why I'm leaving. Ok, so ever since I turned about 4 monsters have been hunting me down because apparently I'm some goddess's mistake or something? So you know about Greek myths and stuff well, about 7 years ago I found out they were true. Well, Honestly I have no love for the Olympians. They don't love me, why should I love them, that's my mado. Anyway, I have no idea which goddess is my mom and honestly I don't want to find out. "How do I know it's a goddess?" you ask, well its quite simple. I've met my dad before. He lives in the room to doors down from my room. Or was my room till I left to protect him from the horrors of my life, or what that goddess cursed on him. My dad is one of the sweetest people in the world...

_Flashback_

_I was 14 and sitting in my bedroom was listening to THE WANTED on my IPod, my favorite band, when all the sudden a heard a loud BANG! I ran down stairs to find the door on our apartment blown open, and a man standing there with a gun. I tried to climb back up the stairs, but sadly no such luck. He lunged forward and grabbed me from my hair and pulled me down my stairs. I hit the ground immediately felt the pain shoot up my spine, and my hand flew up to my head and found it damp. I brought my hand down and saw blood covering it. But, before I had time to panic, I was pulled roughly to my feet. I tried to turn my head but was met to a gun on my temple. "Is anyone else in this apartment?!" a rough voice demanded. "N-n-oo, I'm here alone" I replied stuttering because his other hand was one my throat. I was praying to every Greek god I knew of to help, but I had a feeling they wouldn't come to my rescue. All the sudden my dad ran in and saw what were going on in a blink of an eye, and he rushed forward and attacks the man holding me. He took out what looked like a Greek style kitchen knife. And hit the man on the head with the hilt, and he collapsed instantly. I ran over to my dad with tears in my eyes. I was hugging him for what felt like hours sobbing into his shoulder, until he got up and said "Are you ok? How long was he here? What happened to your head? What was he doing here? Did he threaten you?" _

"_Dad, I'm fine, just a little shocked I guess…"_

"_Oh ok, good I was just worried because you were crying."_

"_I know dad… It's just I've never been threatened by a human before."_

"_I know I know, it's ok now"_

"_Yah, it's not like I've never been in a life threating situation before." _

"_Now stop that kind of talk" He said while pointing at me," I know you're a demigod, but still humans are different then monsters. You're Celestial Bronze blade wont help you."_

"_I know dad", I replied rolling my eyes, "you told me that before!"_

"_I understand that.." he sighed "I'm sorry, im jst worried about you. And I know its hard not knowing my name or your real last name but.."_

"_Stop" I cut him off, "I understand, Its for yours and my safety."_

" _I know you do pumpkin, well I better call the police and tell them what happened here" He sighed and went to the phone._

"_I love you dad, and thank you" _

" _I love you too" He turned around and smiled "and your welcome."_

_End of flashback_

That was the last time we had a loving moment before the monsters really came. It was like someone was calling them to us. So I left, and I have been on my own for about 3 months now. And I'm running for my life….again… There are three Hell Hounds, and a hydra chasing after me. I look behind me and see that they are gaining on me, and ive all ready been running for what feels like miles. I look forward and find me face to face with a tree. "Ouch!" I yell and I fall on my butt. Bye the time I got up, I was surrounded. "Crap" I muttered under my breath, and I pulled out πνεύμα, which means sprit in Ancient Greek. The Celestul Bronze glowed slightly in the night, making it even more creepy. One of the hell hounds lundged, I rolled to the side and landed on my knee and stabbed it on the side. It exploded into golden dust, I turned around just in time to see another hell hound charging at me. I jumped up and grabbed the branch above me and swung around it and flipped on top of it. 13 years of training with my dad paid off. The Hell hound looked around confused, I jumped down and stabbed it in the back. Then I turned around and saw the hydra spitting poison at me, I rolled passed and I barly dodged the posion. I closed my eyes and focused on my core power, and opened my hand and saw rainbow fire in my hand. _Perfect_, I thought. I took my sword and cut off all the heads then I threw the fire ball ate the necks. I closed my eyes again and let me senses range out(another trick of mine) looking for more monsters. Then a Darkish flash came out, I turned around, but It was to late, The hell hound was going to kill me. Then It burst into dust and I heard a man ask "hey are you ok?"

**THE END… JUST KIDDING I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible. I hope you all liked it. And I need some more ideas on what powers the daughter of Hera should have. So please comment some ideas!**

**Percy: Hey, when am I coming in?**

**Me: I'm not telling you**

**Percy: Oh yes you will**

**Me: Oh yah and how are you going to make me? Your at camp Half-Blood and im perfectly safe in my house.**

**Percy: *calls Blackjack***

**Percy: What were you saying**

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT ME HOU- AHHH HELP HELP! HES A MADMAN**

**Percy: TELL ME**

**Annabeth: You better tell him**

**Me: O…O…kkk j…u..st… lll..e-e-e..t me speak, Thank you**

**Percy: Well…**

**Me: ILL NEVER TELL YOU MUAHAHAHAHA *runs out screaming***

**Percy: Is she ok….?**

**Annabeth: I don't know…**

**Nico: Shes nuts.**

**A&P: NICO?! When did you get here!?  
Nico: A while ago…. Anyway goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

** HEEEYYY GUYS! I just wanted to say that I will try and post two more chapters up by Tomorrow night (Saturday). Because I will not be able to post any chapters for a week because I will be on a mission trip for my church! FUNNN! Also I did not say that this takes place after the titans curse. Anyway, here's chapter two.**

**DISCLAIMER- **

**Nico: She does not own PJ&O**

**Me: I NEVER SAID THAT!**

**Percy: BUT IT'S TRUES!**

**Annabeth: Trues?**

**Percy: YES TTTTTRRRRRUUUUEEESSSS!1**

**Me: Annabeth I think your boyfriend lost it.**

**Nico: I agree, you ok Bro?**

**Percy: hehehehe…**

**Annabeth: Well, now I'm scared..**

**Me: I don't have time for this! Here is chapter two!**

**Percy: HEHEHEHEHE**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

Chapter 2- The meeting

Percy's POV

I was walking through camp with Annabeth, and she was babbling on and on and on. I was trying to listen to her; she is my girlfriend after all. But, gladly…..I mean sadly, I zoned out 5min after she started talking. We were walking around for what felt like hours till annabeth tapped my shoulder. "Are you even listening to me?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, yes of course I am." I replied quickly

"Then what did I just ask you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Dangit, I'm busted. I was about to reply when I heard a loud snarl. Annabeth's head turned towards the sound. I sprinted in the direction she was looking at thinking someone needed help. "WE ARE NOT DONE WITH THIS PERCEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth yelled behind me. "Shit" I muttered, and then I took out Riptide and kept on running towards the direction of the growl. When I got there I saw a girl holding a Celestial Bronze sword with a hell hound behind her. I quickly jumped on top on it and stabbed downward with Riptide. The girl jumped and turned around, "Hey are you ok?" I asked. She looked around my age (17) she had green, blue, and what looks like brown eyes. The girl also had long blond hair up in a ponytail, but the hair looked dyed. She looked at me like I was a bomb about to explode. "Who are you?" She demanded, with her sword in hand like she was getting ready to fight. "My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm not going to hurt you." I replied quickly not wanting to fight her. She looked at me like I ran over her dog. "I don't believe you!" She spit out. I put away riptide and threw it to the ground in pen form hoping it wouldn't return to my pocket. "See I don t want to hurt you." I said with my hands up. She still did not put her sword down, and growled "You lie, your sword will return to you soon." Wait how she knew that, I've never met her before. I studied her more closely, and I realized that her cloths were torn a tattered as if she had been on her own. Also there was something about her that reminded me of someone that I didn't quite like… But, I couldn't think of whom. Another thing I noticed was that she had really powerful ora around her; it was like she had power rolling off of her.

"How did you know that" I asked attentively, not wanting to anger her any farther.

"I have my ways," she said with a slight smirk, "but that is none of your business!"

"Ok, ok here," I replied handing her riptide, "See I mean you no harm."

She looked at me attentively, the she shook her head and said "Keep it" and she put away her sword. "I can see you mean no harm." She replied with a smirk.

"Thank you," I took my sword from her hand and looked up questionably, "so umm... If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Her face visibly darkened as if she was remembering a bad memory "my names Jackie, I don't really know my last name..." she answered looking down at her feet realizing what she said.

"No, no it's ok, no one will mind that." I said taking a step towards her. Jackie just stepped back again, I sighed.

"What do you mean 'no one' who else is here?" Jackie demanded.

"Oh! Sorry, well seeing how you have a sword I have to think you're a half blood." I answered raising my eyebrows

"Yes…."

"Well, there's this camp called camp half-blood, it's for demigods like us and its right over that hill." I said pointing at the hill with Thalia's tree.

"Oh, and you want to take me there?" Jackie asked surprised.

"Yah, why do you seem so surprised?" She was really starting to freak me out.

"No reason" Jackie replied glaring, but I had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't telling me something.

"So you want to go there now?" I was starting to feel uncovertable under her glare, like I was afraid of her judgment or something. I shook my head, "Fine" Jackie replied and she started stomping up the hill. Like really what did I do to get her so mad at me with one sentence!? LIKE REALLY! What the fuck! I ran after her, and when I finally got up to the hill I saw Jackie staring at camp half-blood like it was Hollywood.

**DOOONNNEE with the second chapter! Yayyyyy! I'm sooo happy sorry that this one was a bit short. I'll try and make them longer but for now I think this is a good size. Don't you agree? Anyway I hoped you liked it! And Review please, and also I still need more idea for what powers the daughter of Hera should have.**

**Percy: I HAVE SOME IDEAS!**

**Me: No.**

**Percy: BUT...**

**Me: No. I want to get idea from them! Anyway bye! I will try and update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guyyyys! Im back FINALLY! I have been working at MUFI all week and now I can finally get back to typing! YAYYYY! Also sorry that the story has been a bit slow… But, it can't be all fighting I guess… Anyway! To the story!**

Chapter 4-

Jackie's POV

Percy was walking through the camp and pointing every singal thing out. I think he was just doing that to annoy me…

"And over there is the…" I started to tune him out, I was thinking on how stupid I am for telling him that I can tell the magical properties of a weapon! How stupid could I be! HE must think im some kinda freak! Which Im not, Id like to point out! But seriously! Really Jackie! I sighed, Percy l;ooked at me weirdly for a second then kept on talking. I don't think Percy is always like this you can tell by his eyes. He is kind, fun, annoying, easy going, but there is always conflict there. Also, from the looks of this he has a nice mother, but not father. He has the kindness, and the ablity to understand like a mother would teach her child. But, from the way he walks like he is unsure, or had to find a way to grow up into a man on his own. Still, he seems confident as if he has a new father, or even more than one possibly… I don't know. I know what your thinking how can she tell that much by just looking at a person? Well, I don't know etheir, all I know is that I would do anything to not be able to see other peoples hardships. It's the curse of being me. Because if I see anyone who has a really tough life, I cant handle it, I feel their pain, love, acoplisements, and almost every depressing feeling you can think of. I don't tell anyone this, no one. I didn't even tell my dad until I was 13….

_Flashback_

_ I was walking through the hallway in our small apartment, amd then I felt a rush of pain go through me. I wasn't feeling physical pain, it was mental. I grabbed onto the door frame of the bathroom, trying to fight through it. I still refused to tell my dad about how I can feel emotions, he had enough to worry about. Such as his job, which is not going well, or keeping our secrects from the gods, and me. I gripped onto my head trying to block out the feelings. I fell to the ground praying that my dad would not walk in on me like this. I went into a fatail postion trying to think what, or who is causing this. Then, it hit me. There was a funeral for a man in out building and the were holding it here. Shit. That means im going to feel this for hours. And that's when my dad walked in._

"_Honey Im H…" He cut himself off when he saw me on the floor in tears. He ran over "Jackie, Honey, whats wrong what happened? Did someone come in? Did a god visit you?"  
All I could do was shake my head no._

" _Whats wrong?"_

_I tried to answer mbut the pain was to much, and It wasn't even my pain for crying out loud! HE bent down and pulled me into his lap and started rubbing my hair. "Shhh Shh its ok, its ok.. Shhh" I sat there until the funeral was over and I could handle the pain and I got up. He held my hand and looked at me questionably. I sighed and told him everythin on how I can feel others pain and how I know some parts of their life. I After I was done I looked up expecting him to yell at me for not telling him but instead he pulled me into a hug and whisperd "You should have told me" I put my face into his tear stained shirt "I know, I know but I just didn't want you to worry about me." He sighed " I know Jackie, how about we go and get some ice cream I got some extra money today. I just nodded._

_End of flashback_

Ever since then reading feelings has just gotten worse and worse. I can read a lot more now than I could, and I don't want to. I barly have control over it. I was taken out of my thoughts by Percy saying "..and this Is the Hermes cabin, you will be staying here until your mom claims you, which wont take long."

"And why is that?" I asked while walking to the cabin with Perce.

"Well, the gods promised that they would claim all their children by the time they turn 13, and your 17?"

"Yep"

"So you will be claimed in no time."

"Ok great.." I looked forward at the Hermes cabin, and Percy looked at me strangly, but didn't say anything. We finally got the the cabin and Percy banged on the door,

"Stolls! Get your butts out here!" There was shuffling on the other side of the door, and the door opened and to guys came out. They looked about Percy's age maybe younger. They both have churly blond hair, with a pointed nose, and a miscevise face, from what I could tell is that they were trouble. But, one had a bit of sorrow in him. But, I didn't pay any attention to it. The only physical difference was one was a bit taller than the other. "Im, Conner and this is Travis" the taller on said pointing to the shorter one. Nut I could tell that they are lieing, other positive thing about felling emotions.

Percy sighed, "switch the names around"

"Ok"

"Aw come on Perce you ruin everything!" Conner yelled

" Well, its rude." Percy sneered jokingly.

I scowled, I didn't want him protecting me, "Its fine"

"ook gods whats wrong with you?" Percy looked at me

" Nothing!"

"Ok what ever you say" He replied looking away. And Travis took this as a chance to speak up,

"OK!" he clapped his hands together, "Im guessing she is staying here until she is claimed?" Percy just nodded, They both smiled evily.

" Come with us ummm…" Conner started,

"Jackie" I finished.

"Ah Jackie yes come with" Travis started

"Us" they both said, and led me in. And I heard Percy laughing. This is going to be a long day…

**OKKK Done! YYYAYYY! And I do want some input on \how on earth I am doing, also if you want me to keep on doing my little talks with the characters at the beginning and end of the story. Anyway, I also want to know if you want the chapters any longer! Anyway PEACE!**

**-Daughterofhera01**


	4. Chapter 4

** HEYYY! Ok before I start, I want to apologize because I will not be able to post any new chapters for about a week. I am going to be on a mission trip with my church for the coming week, and for that I apologize. NOW TO THE STORY AND BE ON!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: Well, what's up…?**

**Nico: Just say that you don't own us and get on with the chapter. I want to know what happens!**

**Me: Fine.. I don't own PJ&O**

Chapter 3- Meeting Chiron

Jackie P.O.V.-

I walked up the hill to this "Camp" This Percy character said there was. In my opinion he was waaay to nosy. _But, you told him things that you never told anyone, _a little voice whispered. Shut up, I told it, and kept walking. When I got to the top I was awestruck, there was a camp here. And it was HUGE! There were, from what I could see, 12 main cabins and then there were tons of other ones surrounding those ones. I don't know how long I stood there staring, and then I heard someone laugh. My head snapped around to face who was laughing, and I came face to face with Percy Jackson. Gods this guy is getting on my nerves….

"What's so funny?" I asked glaring at him.

"Y..ha..Your.. haha.. Face… hah….was hilarious!" He managed to get out between laughs. This just made me glare harder at him. And for some reason he just stopped laughing, like all together in one second. He looked at me through narrowed eyes, and said,

"You must be really powerful; I can feel the waves of power coming off of you."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not that powerful." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Ok.." Percy answered but he sounded really unsure, "do you want to go down now I need to take you to Chiron."

"Who is Chiron?" thinking he is trying to capture me.

"He's out camp director, and he is really nice."

"Fine, let's just go all ready." I said walking down the hill, and being thankful that I will be away from Percy soon. I don't know why but he just gets on my nerves.

Chiron's POV- **{yay my first pov switch!}**

I was looking out the big houses window thinking about the new great prophecy,

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_The girl that should not exist_

_Will save the seven in the mist._

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

I just can't figure out who the girl that should not exist might be. Well, it could be Thalia, I guess but that for some reason just doesn't make sense to me. I looked to my right and saw Percy running up to a girl. I have never seen here before, she is probably a new demi-god. She seems mad about something, and Percy looks like he is trying to calm her down. She looked about 17, which is a bit old for a demigod, she had blond hair and green, blue, and brownish eyes. But, something about her seemed fake. Hmmm..

Percy POV-

I ran up to catch up with Jackie, I swear what is her problem, for some reason she just seems to hate me. And with a passion at that.

"Where am I going?" She asked glaring at me, like I just said Πηγαίνετε στα κοράκια, or something, like gosh, what did I do?!

"To the big house" I answered pointing to the big baby blue house in front of us.

"Thank you" And then she stared walking faster toward the big house. I ran up to her and tried to keep up with her pace. She was only a bit shorter than me so she had a pretty long stride.

"Is there some reason that you like hate me?" I asked, she didn't reply, she just kept on walking not even bothering to look at me. That's it. I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked harshly while glaring at her. She glared at me for a bit, and then saw that I wouldn't give up. She sighed,

"I don't really know, you just get on my nerves, also I told you some things back there that I shouldn't have. So, you just make me feel a bit unconvertible." Jackie replied looking down. I looked at her for a second then sighed, "Its fine, I won't tell anyone what you told me, even if I don't really know what you told me that am this bad."

"Like how I don't know my last name, or how now you know that I can see weapons magical ability's."

"I never knew you could do that weapon thing!" She looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Ok I had a hunch…"I said looking down

"Yea I thought so…"

"Well, if it means anything, I won't tell anyone." Jackie looked up and gave me a nod and kept walking. Well it's a start. When we finally got to the big house Chiron was waiting for us.

"Hello, Percy How are you today?" He asked

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking… um.. This is Jackie; I found her battling some monsters outside camp." I replied feeling awkward.

"Well, hello Jackie, I'm Chiron," He said to Jackie, while holding his hand out. Then Jackie actually smiled!

"Nice to mean you Chiron" Jackie answered while shaking his hand.

"So," Chiron began, "I'm guessing you know that you're a demi-god, judging by the sword at your side. Do you happen to know who your godly parent is?"

"No, just that she is a goddess."

"Well, not to worry, dear Percy made the gods and goddess's promise to claim their kids by the time they turn 13. And I think you are around, maybe 17," Jackie nodded, "ok so you should get claimed in to time."

"What's claiming?" Jackie asked confused.

I took this chance to reply, "Oh, It's when your godly parent gives a sign showing that you are their kid, like for me, since my dad it Poseidon, my sign was a trident. It was just kind of floating over my head."

"Didn't Poseidon, like, swear not to have any demigod children?" She asked.

"Yea… but most gods have issues with keeping it in their pants, and sadly my dad is one of them." Thunder rumbled, "Sorry dad!" I yelled.

Then Chiron spoke up, "hey Perce why don't you take Jackie on the tour through camp?"

"Sure Chiron" I said forcing a smile, Oh joy, more time with little miss sort of hates me, I thought. I know she told me why but she never said that she didn't hate me. **{Haters gonna hate(sorry couldn't help it)} ** Oh well nothing I can do about it now "Come on Jackie, Let's Have a tour!" I said in an overly happy voice and walked out like a toy solder would. Jackie slowly followed me out.

**DOOONNE with the 3****rd**** chapter that is! YAY! But I still need ideas on what more powers the daughter of Hera should have! I want to apologies again for not going to be able to put anymore chapters up. But, when I get back I will post a new chapter ASAP! Also I forgot to mention this takes place after the The Last Olympian. BYEE**

**-ThedaughterofHera01 **

**Nico: That was great but when in the Hell to I come in?**

**Me: You come in when you wanna come in, and may I mention you are going to have a main love interest in this.**

**Nico: WHAT!? WITH WHO?!**

**Me: that's for me to know, anyway Goodbye *Logs off of Fanfiction***

**Nico: NOOO! I WILL FIND OUT!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note-**

** Now I know what you are all thinking, OMG NO ONE CARES! And you are probably going to rage on me, BUT it was necessary! You see I sort of posted the same chapter up twice, and for that I APOLOGIES! I just posted the real chapter 4 but it's as chapter 5… OH WELL! Anyway I will post chapter 6 ASAP! Also one more thing,**

**SMWAPASIAD!**

**Nico: What?**

**Me: Slap me with a pickle and call it a day! DUHH!**

**Nico: Ummm ok?**

**Percy: Dude do you think she's ok?**

**Nico: No…**

**Me: IM FINE *runs out of room***

**Percy: Where do you think she's going?**

**Nico: I don't know… Should we be worried?**

**Percy: Ummmm…**

**Me: *runs back in holding a chicken* I GOT MY CHICKEN!**

**Nico&Percy: And with that… ummm… interesting spectacle.. GOODBYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

** SOOOOORRRRYYYY! I'm so sorry guys that I have not updated lately! SORRY! I just have been distracted with other things and I promise that I will try and post regularly! At least 2 times a week, ok? Ok. Now to the story! *Superman pose***

**Disclaimer:**

**Nico: She does not-**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Nico: NO I must do the disclaimer!**

**Me: No you don't!**

**Nico: SHE**

**Me: Stop!**

**Nico: DOES NOT**

**Me: Nico…. *glares***

**Nico: OWN**

**Me: LALALALLLALALA**

**Nico: PJ&O**

**Me: NOOOOO *collapses***

**Nico: NOW TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 6 – Outclassed

Jackie POV  
it has been a week since I came to Camp Half-blood, A WEEK! And still my godly parent has not claimed me. Percy keeps on saying 'don't worry the will, they all swore on that' but still NOTHING! And to make things worse people are starting to think I'm some sort of freak. So much of one that even the gods will break their oath. But, at least I'm getting the hang on how this camp works. Right now I just follow the Hermes cabin around, but I don't really count me as with them. None of them talk to me after I was not claimed at the camp fire. Well, I can't really say NONE of them talk to me, Travis and Conner do, but they scare me sometimes. The only other people that talk to me are Percy, Annabeth(who I met by running into her), Clarisse(who is weirdly nice to me), and Chiron of course. Other than them no one really talks to me, other than to say 'get out of my way' or 'good game' if I spare with them. Oh, and here is the thing about me sparing, I'm good, and I'm not being cocky.

_Flashback_

_ It was my first day of sparing and I was noticing everyone being really distant, and was looking at me like I was a three headed fish or something. But, I was shrugging it of as I was just a new camper. Anyway, so the first person I was sparing was actually Percy. And everyone was snickering, because they thought I couldn't beat him and would be creamed. I looked at them and rolled my eyes. What they didn't know is that ever since I turned 1o my dad has been training me how to use a sword. _

_So we took our positions, and we circled each other. I was waiting for him to make the first move. He took an experimental swing, I easily countered it. We circled each other some more both of us waiting for the other to make the first move. Then I think Percy got bored and swung at me. I blocked it and tried to get in close to end it. Percy saw was I was doing and blocked me and pushed me back. I was starting to get annoyed, so I swung spirit in a flurry of strikes. I saw that he was surprised and was struggling to keep up with my pace. I pushed him back and tried to disarm him with a technic that I learned from my dad, but it wasn't anything special it was the most common disarming technic. Sadly, he saw that coming to and barely countered it. Then he, in one swift movement he, swung at my midsection which I jumped back. He kept of pushing trying to find a hole in my defenses, Frustrated that he didn't, he kept on pushing harder and harder. And the more he pushed the more his bright fun loving eyes became more contorting and hard. Do I look like that when I fight? I thought. Eventually, I was beginning to tire, and I saw he was to so I switched to offense. I attacked him with a renewed vigor in hope that I could finish this. I tried the disarming technic again and this time it worked. His sword flew out of his hand and I pointed spirit at his neck. He put his hands up._

_End of flashback_

After that, the word that I beat the amazing Percy Jackson spread everywhere. And now no one would spare with me other than Percy and sometimes Clarisse. I only spare with them in private though. So, every time the Hermes cabin goes to spare, I stand in the back ground correcting their stance and movements in my head. Right now I'm walking to the beach to think. I sat down in the cool sand and used my hand to black the bright sunlight. Why won't my mom claim me, did I do something wrong? Does she not love me? I put my head in between my legs hugged them close. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

**Ok the end see you guys later and stuff….jk**

Nico POV

I was walking through the underworld checking to make sure no sprits escaped because apparently we have been having an issue with that, which I had no idea about. But what I did know is that Dad has been stressing a lot lately, always running around doing something. And when I ask to help he makes some excuse saying something like 'help with what I don't see anything that needs help' then walk away. Except he forgets I know him pretty well, and I know when he's nervous. Now, being 17 **(In my story Nico is the same age as Percy) **I've known him for a while. After I was done checking I decided to go to Camp Half-Blood, I haven't seen Percy or Annabeth in a while. So I shadow travel to my dad's thrown room.

"Hey dad? Are you in here?" I ask looking around,

"Yep! Back here!" I hear his voice yell. I walk back into storage closest where he was looking for something. He stands up and looks and me "what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going up to Camp but if you need me just call."

"Ok, I will bye"

"Bye" I shadow traveled to camp, and I ended up on the beach.

I was about to go and find Percy, then I saw a girl with blond hair, that didn't quite fit her, with her hands in her knees. I walked over to see if I could help. I know what you're thinking 'Son of Hades is actually caring about a girl on a beach?' Well, what do you want me to do leave her there? Yea I thought not, I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped up in a flash and before I knew it I was on my back and she had her sword at my throat.

**OK! Now I'm done, a sort of cliffy, I guess, not really but I DON'T CARE! Anyway I hope you guys liked it! Again I apologize for no updating till now! And I swear on the River Styx that I will try and not do that again unless I'm in a coma or something.**

**-DaughterofHera01**

**Nico: AM I GOING TO DIE!?**

**Me: Nico...**

**Nico: I AM ARNT I! IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!**

**Me: You're not going to die!**

**Nico: Ok good…**

**Percy: I thought you weren't scared of death oh mighty son of hades**

**Nico: I don't want to die Perce, but if someone dies I can handle it.**

**Me: Good**

**Nico: Why is that good?**

**Me: I don't know..**

**Percy: Now I want to know what's going on.**

**Me: NOTHING LEAVE ME ALONE *hides in closet***

**Percy: ok…. Ummmm I just… Goodbye.**


	7. Authors note

**Authors Note-**

**Heyyy guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I am in Texas right now and I don't have a computer. I'm using my Phone right now. But when I get home on Wednesday I will post the next chapter! SOORRRRRY!**

**-Daughterofhera01**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I know I said I would try and post twice a week but, for the past or next(whenever I post this)week I'm going up to Texas and I'm not sure if they will have Wi-Fi or not so I will find out again I apologies! Now to thy story**

**Disclaimer- **

**I don't own PJ&O**

Chapter 7- Alone, can be the best place to be

Nico POV

I looked up at the girl that had me captive under her blade. She had blond hair and her eyes were a greenish brown/blue. But, whoever she is, her look doesn't fit her at all. She looked incomplete, like she was missing something. Her eyes were hard and cold, but underneath all I saw was pain.

"Who are you?!" the mystery girl sneered. I looked at her more closely. Her whole body was stiff and I know I've never seen her before her so she's new. So why is she so good with a dagger?

"How are you so good with a dagger?"

"Why does that matter now I asked you a question" She pushed her knife harder on my neck. I struggled to swallow "Nico, now I asked you a question."

"Does it really seem like you're in the best situation to make orders?" I almost laughed, and then I realized that she didn't even smirk, like she knows that I could get out of this situation just by thinking. Oh well. A shadow came over us, I shadowed traveled away and took out my sword and pointed it at her back from behind.

"Actually, I am in the perfect position to make orders," I smirked. "Now, how are you so good with a knife?!"

"That's none of your business! If you're going to kill me, go on a head" I couldn't see her face but by her tone of her voice was very serious, like what she had said had a deeper meaning. Then I realized something, I started to look at her death ora. Oh gods, her ora was dark, really dark, more than mine or Percy's. Ok a death ora is how much you're not supposed to exist, and this girl was dark.

"What's your name?!" I demanded

"Alison, Alison Folk"

"Well, I don't want to kill you, and I won't just tell me how you can use a knife so well?" I asked softly while slowly pulling my sword away from her back. She turned around,

"I aaa….."

"HEY NICO!" I heard someone yell

Percy POV

I was walking around looking for Jackie. I felt bad that I kept on giving her false hope. I think she just stopped listening to me. I felt like yelling at the Gods they promised that they would claim all their children by they are 13! But NOOO Jackie just doesn't even get claimed at all. I keep on thinking she is a daughter of Ares or something, cause of the weapon thing… But I don't know. I've never seen a child of Ares have the power to see the magical abilities about weapons, the type maybe, but magical? No. I thought about how she doesn't look like herself. I know I've never met her before but, it is just a feeling. It's like she isn't supposed to be in that body… Ok Perce, you're just being weird. Just push that out of your mind, but you know it's true….. SHUT UP! Oh there's Nico, He has his sword out? I wonder why?

"HEY NICO!" I yelled, he jumped around and saw me and he looked really annoyed like I just interrupted something, whatever. Then, I saw Jackie behind him with her dagger out. Did they get attacked by a monster? I ran over to them, "Hey what happened?"  
"What do you mean?" Jackie asked

"Both of you have your weapons out."

"Ohh ummm I kinda attack Nico…."

"WHAT WHY?!"

"He surprised me and I didn't know who he was, umm…I gotta go," She ran off towards the Hermes cabin.

"So I'm guessing you met Jackie?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked looking confused,

"Oh please she just attacked you, or did she knock you on your head so hard that you don't remember?"

"No, she told me her name was Alison Folk…"

"Ouch, dude" he just looked away,

"Hey it's ok," I put my arm over his shoulder, "she is a very secretive person, and she doesn't trust anyone really…"

"Not even you?" Nico looked really surprised

"No, and why is that so surprising?"

"Ummm, I DON'T KNOW, maybe cause everyone trusts you" Nico yelled waving his hands around like a mad man.

"Nico, are you ok….?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be" crossing his arms

"Cause you're not acting Nicoey"

"OHHH, so now I have to work a certain way now! And why is that?! I got to go? Maybe? Yah..." Ok something was wrong with Nico…. First he is acting like a hyper active person, and now he is mumbling, Ummm…

"Nico are you sure you're ok….?"

"YEP" And then he ran off towards the camp. What just happened….?

Jackie POV

I can't believe I let my guard down! He looked like he wasn't scared! So why wasn't I thinking, I got cocky. I can't do that! I walked behind the Hermes cabin and climbed up the gutters and pips and pranks up to the roof. I found this place about 3 days after I came, after I sparred with Percy. I come up here when I want to be alone, my mind drifted off to Nico, he seemed so lonely, like he had no one. Or that he's seen lots of death. But, he also was very confident, or he looked like it. And the way he looked at me was... well determining, Like he accually knew who I was, or new more than I did. And I don't like that it makes me feel venerable. I don't know why I didn't tell him my real name... Maybe cause I didn't know if he was a threat or not? I don't know...

"Jackie?!" I heard someone shout my name, it doesn't sound like Percy… I looked out of my little hiding spot, and saw Nico looking for me. Should I jump down? He looked worried, UGH! Why am I even contemplating this! I should just stay here. But… UGH! WHY!? You know what fine.

I jumped down off the side of the Hermes cabin, and walked out. Nico saw me and walked over.

"So how are you Alison?" His voice was angry and sarcastic at the same time.

"HEY! You can't blame me for that you had your sword at my back!"

"You had your dagger at my throat and I told you my real name!"  
"Well…" I looked down, why is he making me so tongue tide!

"HA!" He pointed at me, "You know I'm right!"

"You know what! I don't have time for this!" I started walking back to the Hermes cabin.

"Wait" He reached out and grabbed my wrist. I turned around,

"What!? What!? Do you want!? No one else cares! Why do you do?!" Wanting very bad to run away.

"Cause, I know what pain looks like, and I know what's it's like to be lonely. And you seemed like you needed a friend." I looked into his eyes and they seemed sincere.

"If you know what it's like to feel pain, then Alone can be the best place to be." And I walked away fighting the tears.

**IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SO SORRY! I TOLD YOU I WOULD POST EARLIER AND I DIDN'T IM SORRRYYYY! I FEEL SOOO BAD RIGHT NOW IMMM SORYYYY! I CANT EXPRESS THAT ENOUGH! IMM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY!**

**Nico: You should be sorry!**

**Me: I know, and I really am**

**Nico: good, now what's going on between me and Jackie?**

**Me:…..**

**Nico: ?**

**Me: You will find out….**

** AGAIN IM REALLY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY Y**

** -Daughterofhera01**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey guys, I just want to apologies again for being late, I still feel really bad... Anyway to the story -**

**Nico: why doesn't she trust me?**

**Me: BECAUSE!**

**Nico: TELL ME **

**Me: no.**

**Nico: fine.**

Chapter 8, A new Enemy

Nico POV

A week has passed since Jackie told me to pretty much leave her alone. And she still has not been claimed. I can see that she is getting more and more distant from people, and it didn't help that almost everyone was ignoring her. The only people she would talk to was Chiron, and sometimes Percy. I wish she would tell me what was going on! But nooo, apparently I'm not trust worthy! Like gosh! It's not like I'm going to hurt her! Breathe Nico… I look up and see people looking at me strangely. I look down and I see I've been stabbing me sandwich with my fork. I roll my eyes, and get up to leave. I wasn't hungry anyway. I start walking to my cabin when I see Jackie slashing away at a few dummies. She is really good when it comes to swords play, and no one knew how she got so good (Not even Chiron!) I walk up to her,

"Hey, you do know that they don't build new dummies till September." Jackie doesn't even glance over, I sighed I looked up grabbed my sword and blocked her latest strike. She glares at me "What do you want?!"

"I want to help you! Why is that so hard to believe!?"

"Cause NO ONE wants to help me!" she turns back to the dummies, "No one cares!" Jackie turns to look at me, "But you."

"I care because I was like you for a long time! And I want to help you!"

"No one can help me! Everyone thinks I'm a freak! Just because my mom hasn't claimed me! You know what some people are saying!? That I'm the daughter of Gaea or something!" She turns back to the dummies

"Hey, hey" I walk over and take her shoulders and turned her to face me, but she was still looking down, "look at me." She looked up and her greenish eyes were hard. "Only some people think that, I don't, and even if it were true I wouldn't care."

"Why?"

"Because I've learned to never judge a person by their parent." She studied me for a second, then turned and ran towards the Hermes cabin. I turned around with a sigh.

"Nico!" I turned around to see Jackie a few meters away, "Thank you." Then she ran into the Hermes cabin.

Jackie POV

I went inside the Hermes cabin and slammed the door and slide down to the floor and hugged my legs to my chest. Why does Nico want to help me, no one else does! I walked over to my iPod and grabbed my head phones and started playing can't buy me love by The Beetles. Then, I heard a loud bang and I ran outside to see what was going on. I looked over to see a cloud of smoke rising from the woods near the entrance of the camp. I ran back into my cabin and grabbed spirit and ran over to the entrance. I saw Percy running over towards me.

"Jackie! We are under attack!"  
"I can see that perfectly fine!"

"No need to be testy about it! Just stating a fact!"

"Yes a fact that I can clearly see!"

"We don't have time to argue right now! Do you know where Nico is?"

"No!" I look past Percy to see a hell hound barreling down towards us; I push Percy out of the way and stab upward. Percy slowly got up,

"Thank you" He rubbed the back of his neck. I looked over his shoulder and saw 2 cloaked Walking strait over the border so the must be demigods but they had power rolling off of them.

"Uh..h.. Percy?"

"Yah?" I pointed behind him. He turned around and saw the two cloaked figures,

"Stay behind me ok Jackie?"

"I can take care of myself thank you."

"Fine but at least stay safe."

"I'll be fine," And I walked past him right up to the two cloaked figures with Percy on my heels. When I came closer I saw that they both were wearing pitch black cloaks, but one had a green trim while the other was grey. And their hoods were up so you could only see their mouth.

"What do you want?" I asked with my sword tightly in my grasp. A feminine voice replied "We wish to give you a warning, to either surrender to Gaea and become our allies or die."

Percy spoke up "What are you talking about Gaea? She is supposed to be asleep!" A guy's voice replied this time,

"Well maybe she is rising smart one."

"Hey don't talk to me like I'm lower than you!" Percy's gripped his sword tighter and got ready for a fight. While the mystery man looked completely calm.  
"Well, you are sort of lower than me sea spawn," he snapped, Percy lost it he screamed and attack the cloaked figure. I thought the mystery man was for sure dead, then as quick as lightning he brought out his sword and blocked Percy's strike. Percy backed up surprised.

"Now if you want to attack again I suggest you think about how you will doom your camp." The Women replied

"What do you mean 'doom your camp'?" I asked, she turned towards me, "I mean that we have over 300 monsters surrounding this camp."

"The monsters can't get in! The camp has a protective barrier!" Percy yelled pointing his sword toward the girl. "Do you really want to risk that?" Percy looked hesitant then slowly lowered his sword.  
"Good choice," she smirked. I looked towards the man in the cloak with the green trim, "Who are you two?" He smirked "Well wouldn't you like to know." I glared at him, "Actually yes I would like to know." He opened his mouth to speak, and of course Nico runs over.

"Who are you?!" Nico pointed his sword at them while getting in front of me as if guarding me. Ugh, is he trying to irritate me? I move from behind him, and the girl laughs "Do we have to have this conversation again?"

"We have the whole camp ready to fight, what are you doing here!" Nico yells,

"Nico! Put the sword down!" Percy yells

"Why?!" Not putting down his sword.

"They have an army, now put down the sword ok?" I could tell it wasn't a question, it was an order. Nico glared at Percy and slowly lowered his sword. And right when he did the man's sword shot up and he pinned Nico to the ground. "What are you doing here?!" The man growled. Bye the women's mouth being wide open I could say she was just as surprised as us by his outburst.

"Do I know you?" Nico narrowed his eyes

"Actually yes your dad ruined my mom's life!" He flipped down his hood and Nico and the girl gasped.

**Hey I know you're all hating on me right now. But that's what makes things interesting, CLIFF HANGERS! Anyway sorry again for not posting on time and for not posting for a while but here you go! BYE!**

**Nico: Is he….?**

**Cloaked man: Don't give it away!**

**Nico: I thought-**

**Me: SHUT UP NO GIVING STUFF AWAY GOODBYE!**

** -Daughterofhera01**


End file.
